


Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Hala & Hau Interlude

by FoxBluereaver



Series: Pokémon Reset Bloodlines [38]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxBluereaver/pseuds/FoxBluereaver
Summary: Spin-off of Pokémon Reset Bloodlines. Hala had always been a model Kahuna even when his personal life suffered for it. Hau always strived to become stronger than his grandfather in spite of his weakness. Neither of them could know just how much a bold idea by Kukui would lead them to question their choices. Written by Viroro-kun, posted with permission. Knowledge of the main story is suggested, but not essential.





	Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Hala & Hau Interlude

The duties of a Kahuna were many and varied; also known as Island Kings and Queens, they were effectively the highest authority of each island, and as such dealt with major reforms, paperwork, and general peacekeeping whenever it was required by people or an Agent Jenny. It was a thankless job, but one each bearer had accepted as the greatest of honors.

Hala of Melemele Island was not the exception to the rule: he had earned the respect of Alolans everywhere for the eagerness and pride with which he undertook every task, never failing to match expectations. To be a Kahuna one had to be among the greatest humans of the four islands, and Hala lived each day striving to uphold that title.

That said, the task he was recently given could very well become the first failed one in his spotless Kahuna career.

Hala grumbled as he stared once again at the dossier Kukui had found for him: all the information he could gather on Ash Ketchum, the latest boy Tapu Koko took a shine for.

They had been searching for information about him for the last few months, discovering several things: a pretty good League record for a beginner, him just starting a run through Johto's Gyms, how in spite of receiving a Crystal-less Z-Ring he found several, and just _how many_ lookalikes he had taking on badges and Leagues in different regions, including one he actually fought with and alongside. All noteworthy things, for sure, but nothing he could connect to Lif's prophecy of doomsday.

If that turned out to be all a prank by Tapu Koko, it would've been a new low. And it _knew_ that Hala would've investigated anything he asked about anyway, so nothing prevented it from doing it again, and again, and again.

He sighed, grabbing his forehead and shaking his head. He just _had_ to be under the most fickle and mercurial of the Tapu. At least Olivia and Nanu only had to deal with impromptu dating advices and instant city renovations at worst.

"Kahuna Hala?"

Hala perked up his head, seeing one of his neighbours at his doorstep.

"Yes?" He rose up, crossing his arms and staring. "Is there something wrong? Have the Rattata and Raticate gone on a rampage again?"

"Oh no, nothing of the sort." The man rubbed his neck, eyeing the platform in the middle of the town square. "The challenger for today's Grand Trial has arrived. We're all waiting you to begin."

Hala looked that way as well, seeing a boy with shoulder lenght blonde hair with a Pancham in tow, wearing a black shirt and blue shorts.

Right. The boy came from Ula'Ula, and had passed Ilima's trial with flying colors a couple days before. There weren't as many trialgoers around as in the past, but after the boy passed the trial and accomplished his little tests there was no reason to keep him waiting.

Hala nodded, collecting his thoughts. "I will be there shortly."

The neighbour nodded back, closing the door. Hala smiled as he turned back to the window, seeing the boy and his Pokémon prepare themselves on the stage.

Being a Kahuna was a thankless job, but seeing the next generation of trainers grow up and mature was the best part of it. He had seen many kind of trialgoers, from the serious to the goofy, from the determined to the weak willed, but he still tried to help them reach their full potential, for that was his duty-

" _Duties, duties, duties. Do you have_ any _idea how frustrating it is to hear you ramble of that crap?_ "

Hala flinched and shook his head, sighing and tucking away that memory. Dwelling in the past would've led him to be unfocused and make mistakes, and a Kahuna couldn't afford that.

With his mind cleared Hala grabbed Crabrawler and Hariyama's Poké Balls, adjusted his haori, and stepped out of his house with his head held high. The Melemele Kahuna was ready to battle.

* * *

 

The Pokémon School of Melemele Island had always been the cornerstone of Alolan education: more than a simple school to know the basics of Pokémon battling, it encouraged a diverse student body and allowed them to grow as Pokémon and as people. It was said that anyone who graduated from the school could be able to take on a League Conference in another region and win easily.

But of course they were still kids at the end of the day, and as such they all rushed out of the school while crying freedom the moment the last bell rang, among them a boy in a striped shirt with a female Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

"Finally!" Frax yelled, taking a deep breath and pumping his fists. "We can start training now!"

He tried running ahead, until someone grabbed him by the shirt.

"Not so fast." A young girl shook her head.

Frax pouted as he broke free. "What's wrong, Velvet? We don't know when Hala will finally allow us to fight him! We must be ready!"

"I know, but you promised something too." Velvet tilted her head to her left. Frax blinked and peered that way, seeing their most joyful classmate walking towards them. Except he didn't seem that joyful and was glaring his way.

Frax gulped, suddenly remembering. He forced a smile and waved at him. "Oh, hi Hau! I hope you aren't still mad for my Munchlax eating all your Malasada!"

"Maybe." Hau's stare pierced him through.

Frax sighed. He really should've taught his Munchlax that he wasn't allowed to eat his friends' food. Or the school canteen's. Or Sophocles' latest attempt at a sugar-powered engine.

"I'm sorry." He raised his hands. "How about I buy you a Malasada on the way home?"

Hau's frown melted away, replaced by Alola's brightest smile. "Deal!"

Velvet chuckled. If there was something you could count on for Hau, it was his endless appetite and his inability to hold grudges for more than five minutes.

Frax smiled as well, adjusting his cap. "Alright then, we're off to the Malasada Shop!"

And thus, the three classmates walked together towards Hau's personal paradise.

Fifteen minutes in their lunch, Fraxinus Lono started regretting his choice.

"Another one, please!" Hau beamed as he stashed the tenth plate on his pile, rubbing his stomach.

Frax stared at him, then at his and Velvet's half-eaten Malasadas. Suddenly, his Munchlax felt like an amateur.

"Thanks for offering, Frax!" Hau smiled, grabbing another Malasada and munching at it. "You are a great friend, you know!"

Frax rubbed his neck, feeling the hit to the wallet. "About that, I think you ate a lot of Malasada and-"

"Oh, I understand." Hau grinned, pointing the heavily-bitten sweet. "You want to do an eating contest, right?"

Frax blinked, only to lock into Hau's gaze. That was more than a proposal, it was a _challenge_.

He raised an arm without looking away. "Twenty Malasadas, please!"

And the Malasadas quickly arrived, ten for Hau and ten for Frax. As they boys kept studying each other, Frax's Pikachu jumped on the table and raised her paws.

Frax stretched his fingers, smirking. "I'm not gonna lose."

"Neither will I, you know!" Hau did likewise.

Pikachu lowered her paws, and both Hau and Frax started eating Malasadas two at a time. Frax put a valiant effort, but Hau still managed to be twice as fast as he gulped down entire Malasadas in one bite.

Velvet raised an eyebrow as she witnessed Hau's Malasada carnage. "How can you still be so slim? Do you have an Ultra Wormhole in your stomach?"

"I wavhe do eet a rott ah I buhn enehy hast." Hau swallowed his latest Malasada and flashed a smile. "I need to train hard with Popplio, and sugar is important: Malasada have sugar _and_ are delicious. It's the best of both worlds, you know?"

"Really?" Frax looked back at the Malasada before devouring three at once. "I need to eat more, then!"

"But you and Velvet already eat more than Sophocles! And only grow taller instead of larger!"

"You _never_ eat too much!"

Velvet slapped her forehead, shaking her head. "Well, looks like Melemele will have some rather eager and rather rotund Kahunas in the near future."

"Do you really think so?" Hau perked his head up.

"Maybe."

Hau flashed a smile, arms raised. "Great!"

"You really want to become the Melemele Kahuna." Frax slowed down the eating just a bit, eyeing Hau.

"Yeah!" Hau pumped his fists. "I am gonna be stronger than gramps, you know!"

"You are gonna need to put yourself in line, then!" Frax smirked, pointing his almost-finished Malasada against Hau. "I'm gonna beat Hala first, the moment he decides we are ready for the Grand Trial!"

"We will see about that!" Hau grabbed another Malasada and smirked back before eating it.

He stopped munching immediately as he thought about Frax's words. _Grand Trial_.

He widened his eyes and sprung on his feet, panicking.

"Oh, crud! I almost forgot! Today's the day!" Hau looked at the clock, grimacing. "I need to go home!"

The boy quickly grabbed the remaining Malasada, biting into one as he rushed out of the shop without warning, slamming the door behind him.

Frax widened his eyes and stood up as well, stuffing his mouth and swallowing. "Hey, wait! You can't just run away like that! Our eating contest is not finished yet!"

As Frax left the shop as well, Velvet and Pikachu shared a glance and giggled in unison. They rose up and rushed after them, leaving behind several Malasada and plates unchecked and an angry shopkeeper yelling for payment.

Twenty minutes and several burned calories later, Hau and the Lono twins reached the outskirts of Iki Town panting, sweating and very much tired.

"I... won...!" Frax whimpered, falling headfirst in the dirt. Velvet and Pikachu grumbled as they helped him stand.

Hau didn't hear him, scanning the entire village. No one was around them, which meant-

Looking further away, Hau smiled. Everyone was gathered around the central platform, where a Hariyama and a Pancham were trading blows. They were still in time!

He sprinted again, Frax and Velvet following right away, and shoved his way under the platform, right behind the kid challenging his grandfather.

The Pancham failed to jump as Hariyama slapped the platform, launching him skyward.

The challenger grabbed his blonde hair, grimacing as he scanned the area. "Use Shadow Claw!"

The Pancham extended a paw and formed the ghostly claws, piercing through the ground and avoiding the crash. The kid sighed in relief, then stared on. "Let's go back on the offensive! Pancham, Power-Up Punch!"

Pancham backflipped his way to the platform, punching Hariyama and sending it flying in retaliation.

He smirked, pointing at the airborne Hariyama. "Zen Headbutt!"

The Pancham soared as well, aiming his shining forehead at Hariyama's belly. Hariyama yelled as he crashed down, destroying part of the platform.

"Yes!" The boy pumped his fists as Pancham landed. Hala observed both the Pancham and Hariyama, smirking.

"You are quite the fast-thinker, Kawika." Hala folded his arms as Hariyama got back up. "I can see how you managed to defeat the Totem Gumshoos."

"We aren't gonna lose, Kahuna! The Grand Trial is ours!" Both Kawika and Pancham grinned, fists pumped.

Hala chuckled as Hariyama dusted himself off, quickly stopping and turning serious.

"I admire your confidence." Hala opened his eyes, putting a hand forward. "I shall reward you by going all-out. Hariyama, Belly Drum."

Hariyama raised his arms and started slapping his belly, his tempo increasing with each hit.

Kawika raised an eyebrow, while Hau giggled. That was it, his Grandfather's signature move!

"You will need to do your best if you want to survive this." Hala prepared his fists as Hariyama did the same. "Let's go!"

The two punched ahead at the same tempo, as bright energy surrounded Hala and his Z-Ring before going towards Hariyama. The charge shared, Hariyama raised his hands.

"All-Out Pummeling!"

Kawika froze as he heard the attack's name, even more as Hariyama started thrusting his hands without stop, giant energy palms cutting the air and zooming towards Pancham.

He gulped, pointing ahead. "Dodge it!"

Pancham ducked to the side, one of the palms missing him but still sending him flying away, impacting on a tree and blowing it to smitheens. Neither Kawika nor Pancham had the time to be amazed as a barrage of palms aimed for them.

Jumping, ducking, dodging and jumping again, Pancham kept braving the attacks even as he the air movements kept tossing him off balance, his body aching and his mind becoming hazier.

He still persevered, twisting around and bowing just in time. Kawika steeled himself and watched, counting down the remaining palms.

 _Five._ Pancham skidded through the platform as the palm blew him away. Kawika bit his lip.

 _Four._ Anchored by a Shadow Claw, Pancham propelled himself upwards. Kawika sighed in relief.

 _Three._ He dove straight over the palm, landing on three points. Kawika rubbed the sweat off his face, smiling.

 _Two!_ Then Pancham tripped, and Kawika smiled no more.

The remaining palms hit at the same time, the resulting explosion covering the entire platform in smoke as the shockwave rocked even the buildings.

Kawika tried to shield himself, only for Pancham to be blown towards him, sending both falling out of the platform.

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds, the referee blinking a couple times before seeing the unconscious Pancham. He raised his left arm. "Pancham is unable to fight. The winner of the battle is Kahuna Hala!"

The silence turned into a roaring applause, as Hala smiled and saluted the crowd.

"Yes!" Hau pumped his fists and jumped on his feet. Seeing his grandfather fight always gave him chicken skin.

As everyone else celebrated, Kawika sighed and looked over his hurt Pancham as he walked back on the platform. Hearing steps, Kawika perked his head up and saw Hala and Hariyama ahead.

"You and your Pancham fought very well." The Kahuna offered him a hand. "I hope to see you again for a rematch soon."

The boy mustered a shy smile. "Thanks, Kahuna Hala."

The two shook hands, and Kawika left without further words. Hala observed him leave as he recalled Hariyama, the crowd resuming their activities.

"You did great, Tutu!"

Hala smiled as he turned around, seeing Hau and the Lono twins rushing on the platform.

"Hau, Velvet, Frax. School's already over?" Hala asked, looking at his grandson.

"Yeah, the battle practice lasted less than usual." Hau smiled, spreading his arms. "You were amazing, you know! Hariyama's Z-Move was phenomenal!"

"Hau's right!" Frax grinned, pointing at Hala. "I can't wait to use that move! Let's fight, right here and now!"

Velvet grabbed her forehead, grumbling. "Frax..."

"What? I've been waiting forever!"

Seeing the twins glaring at each other made Hala chuckle, at least until he looked back at their faces and Frax's in particular. They _really_ looked similar to Ash Ketchum, and the Flying-type Captain of Akala, as well... she couldn't be related to this matter, could she?

He shook his head and rubbed his forehead before putting on his wise persona again. Tapu Koko's mission was clearly making him see things now.

"I'd love to hold our Grand Trial, but right now I'm pretty tired and very busy." He folded his arms, staring at the side. "We can see to schedule your Grand Trial for next week, though."

Frax scowled, arms raised. "Oh, come on! We-"

"-will look forward to next week." Velvet concluded after covering Frax's mouth, bowing. "Thanks, Kahuna Hala."

Frax sent Velvet a quizzical look, only for an even fiercer glare to shut him up for good. On the side, both Hala and Hau giggled at once.

"Alola, Hala. I see you haven't lost your touch."

The foursome turned around, seeing a familiar shirtless man wearing a labcoat walk towards them, arm raised.

Hau blinked, head tilted. "Professor Kukui? What are you doing here?"

"I had some business to take care for here in Iki Town and decided to drop by." Kukui stopped, folding his arms as he stared at the kids. "I am still waiting for that research on move variations, by the way."

Hau beamed. "Mine is going great! I'm having fun doing it, you know!"

On the side, Frax went wide-eyed and started looking for a safe escape route while sweating profusely. Both Velvet and his Pikachu slapped their foreheads.

Hala refrained from commenting as he turned to Kukui. "Thanks for bearing with my grandson. I hope he hasn't caused problems."

"Far from it: Hau is a great student and so are the twins. They have a future brighter than a Sunny Day ahead!" Kukui gave a thumbs up.

Hau smiled as usual, while Frax interrupted his fleeing attempt and sighed in relief with a big smile of his own as Velvet joined.

Hala folded his arms, glancing over the kids. "I look forward to see how they will all do with the Island Trials, then."

Kukui's warm expression wavered briefly, before nodding and placing his arms akimbo.

"Yeah." He eyed Hala's house, then the Kahuna himself. "Say, can we talk a bit? There were a couple things I wanted to tell you about."

"Huh, sure." Hala nodded, turning to Hau and the twins. "Wait here, alright?"

"Okay!"

* * *

 

Hala and Kukui then went inside the house, leaving the kids behind.

The two men sat at the table near the entrance, cups of tea and a teapot between them as they stared toward each other. Even as Kukui smiled and tried to act nonchalantly, Hala knew him enough to understand something was up. He just hoped that Kukui wouldn't make him play the waiting game for too long now.

Kukui interwined his fingers, looking at the Kahuna. "So, has my research been helpful?"

"Not as much as I hoped, I'm still not sure about what the guardian wants from that Kantonian kid." Hala sighed, grabbing his tea cup and drinking it. "Thanks, anyway."

"Don't sweat it. I doubt Tapu Koko's gonna wake you up at night if you don't solve this mystery soon."

"He did that already, several times." Hala grumbled as he shot a glance at his root beer cellar. He turned back to Kukui. "And even then, I have to discover what the deity wants me to know. It might become very important in the future."

"Your perseverance and seriousness are your best qualities." Kukui took a sip of tea, turning serious. "This is why I wanted to talk to you first."

Hala noticed the shift, opening his eyes and folding his arms. "What for?"

"It's something I've been thinking about for a while, ever since I returned from Kanto." Kukui paused, staring back. "I want to estabilish Alola's very own Pokémon League."

Hala flinched, shaking his head and looking back at Kukui. His unchanging expression confirmed that no, he wasn't kidding.

The Kahuna's face darkened. "You _are_ aware of the implications of that, right? Establishing a League would officially make Alola part of the T.A.T.O.."

"We are already part of it, by all accounts. We have kept our Pokémon in Poké Balls for years, and the Island Trial is already highly reminiscent of the trainer nations' Gym challenge."

"We also live in harmony with Pokémon and don't require them to be caught, much like the ranger nations' customs." Hala observed the many paintings on the walls, frowning. "The familiarity with both sides of the conflict has made Alola the ideal neutral territory to discuss matters between T.A.T.O. and Ranger Union. Leaving our neutrality could have terrible consequences not just for our region, but for the world at large."

"And you are right. If the situation is mishandled the consequences would be far-reaching and dangerous, especially among the Ula'Ula conservatives." Kukui sighed, shaking his head. "I didn't suggest the idea for political reasons, however."

Hala quirked an eyebrow. "Why do you want to do this, then?"

"Have you noticed that the number of trialgoers decreases each year?"

Hala paused, thinking back to the last few months. He could recall four, maybe five Grand Trials at best, of which only two passed. He frowned.

"And that's just the number of those who _take part_ in the trials. The ones who manage to become Island Champion are even less, and the ones who can become Trial Captains are even fewer than that." Kukui closed his eyes. "I should know since I was among them, alongside our mutual friend in Po Town."

Hala sighed. Guzma could've had a much better future than leading a bunch of hoodlums.

"From my experience in Kanto, the Gym challenge is just as much of a rite of passage as the trials, just modernized and turned into an actual career path." Kukui steeled his gaze. "An incentive like that could help in making the current generation more interested, helping them find their path in life without becoming the next batch of Team Skull grunts."

"Even if that could help, I'm not sure it'd be a good idea." Hala gripped his hands around his tea cup. "For all intents and purposes it'd replace the cornerstone of the Alolan culture, and we lost far too much of it already."

He placed it down, his stare piercing through Kukui. "The Kahuna have protected and passed on our traditions for centuries, we can't just discard them like a pair of old shoes. There's still people that don't accept how girls can eat bananas, and that was a _minor_ custom."

"Good points." Kukui matched Hala's stare. "But as I said, I don't want to discard them, I just feel the trials have become outdated and need to change to survive, if slightly."

"You are willing to make an enemy of the Ranger Nations just because you believe kids don't like trials anymore, and now you call them _outdated_? Your selfishness knows no limit."

"I'm not being selfish, far from it." Kukui sharpened his glare, interwining his fingers again. "I don't want to remove what makes our region unique, I want to give Alola the glory and attention it deserves. Ours is a great region, and I want the world to know it."

Hala lost the staring contest, his gaze turning to the wobbling tea inside the cup. "There must be a better way to do that."

"If there was, I wouldn't have suggested this." Kukui smiled with a shrug, sighing. "In the end though, I'm just a measly Pokémon Professor and homeroom teacher at the Pokémon School. If you and the other Kahuna disagree with my idea I will accept it faster than a Quick Attack, but I ask you to at least consider it first."

Hala lifted his head up again, frowning. He considered him for a few seconds, then nodded. "I will."

"Thank you." The Professor stood up, walking towards the door and giving one last glance at Hala. "See you later. Good work for everything."

Kukui closed the door, leaving Hala alone with his thoughts. He massaged his forehead and sighed before standing as well; he had a few calls to make.

* * *

 

Outside Hala's house, Hau and Frax were killing boredom the best way they could: a Pokémon battle, with Velvet as the referee. They were so in it no one noticed Kukui as he left.

"Bubble Beam!" Hau pointed ahead, his Popplio jumping up and firing a stream of bubbles.

Frax grinned, pointing back. "Pikachu, Mega Punch!"

Pikachu propelled herself skyward, her punch shining as she cut through the bubbles.

"Disarming Voice!"

Popplio's voice echoed around him, blowing Pikachu back on the ground and right at Frax's feet.

Hau and Popplio punched the air at once. "Yes! We're doing great!"

As Pikachu stood up, Frax looked back to Hau and Popplio before adjusting his cap.

"Not yet, Hau." He raised his arm, showing his Z-Ring and the grey Z-Crystal inside. "Me and Pikachu still have something to show!"

Hau lost his smile as he saw Frax moving his arms up and down, before taking on a Z-shaped pose, his Pikachu replicating his movements and both engulfed by a white glow.

"Let's go, Pikachu!" Frax shouted. "Breakneck Blitz!"

Pikachu sprinted forward, the white aura turning yellow as she ran faster and faster, blowing away all in her path and aiming for Popplio.

Hau gulped, pointing ahead again. "Disarming Voice!"

The echoing voice reached Pikachu, her speed only increasing as she broke past it.

Hau and Popplio lost their cool, Hau constantly thinking half commands as Pikachu got closer.

Then the impact arrived, and Popplio was thrown straight through a tree and through the mud, falling unconscious.

"Popplio!" Hau rushed at his Pokémon's side and grabbing him, sighing in relief. There were some harsh bruises and cuts, but nothing rest couldn't fix.

"Popplio can't fight anymore. The match goes to Frax and Pikachu," Velvet said raising her left arm.

Frax and Pikachu high-fived each other, fists raised. "Yes! We won!"

Hau petted Popplio as the latter regained consciousness, recovering his smile as he approached Frax again.

"That was great, you know! Z-Moves are really awesome!" He rubbed his neck. "I can't wait to use them too and to surpass my gramps!"

"That's the spirit!" Frax grinned, looking at Hala's house. "It must be great to have a relative you want to surpass. Me and Velvet don't even know who our father is."

"Someone that _really_ deserves to be punched, of course." Velvet frowned.

"Come on." Frax pouted. "Maybe he had his reasons to leave."

"Keep going and _you_ might get punched, too."

"Hey! What'd I do wrong?"

As the twins argued Hau laughed again, walking closer as he applied a Potion on Popplio.

"By the way," Frax said mid-argument as he turned back to Hau. "Where's your father? I don't think I've ever seen him."

"Oh, did I never tell you?" Hau blinked, before shaking his head. "I don't know where he's now. Being the son of a Kahuna bummed him out, and he decided to leave."

"He went away just for that? Was he, like, too weak and couldn't stand his father being stronger?"

"Oh no, he was crazy strong actually!" Hau made a fist, glancing skyward. "Once I'm strong enough, I wanna travel the world, find him and defeat him!"

"So, wait." Frax tilted his head. "Who do you actually want to surpass then? Your grandpa or your dad?"

Hau paused, body tensing for a second. He quickly contemplated Popplio, rubbing his chin as his mind blanked.

"Uhm, I-"

A ringing sound interrupted him, with Velvet grabbing her Xtransceiver. After hearing the message she took a long sigh, grabbing Frax's arm.

"It's getting late and mom's getting worried." She started dragging him away. "You can continue this discussion later."

"But I want to know, Velvet!" Frax tried to set his foot down. It wasn't very effective.

"Too bad, then." Velvet raised a hand as she left with Frax. "See you at school, Hau."

"Bye!"

Hau waved back at the twins until they disappeared from view, going back to petting Popplio as his smile went away. Frax sure hit the nail dead on.

He shook his head and recalled Popplio, walking inside his grandfather's house.

* * *

 

Hala rubbed his forehead as he skimmed over Kukui's research once more. Nothing he hadn't already read or heard. He crumpled the paper in his hand and tossed it aside, slumping on his chair with a sigh. Maybe he should've called over Lilo for a hand.

Adjusting his seat Hala looked at the map over his desk, focusing on Akala and Ula'Ula.

" _A League? That doesn't sound like a bad idea. As Kahuna we need to keep our youth in mind, and if they want to move past the trials, then we should go with it._ "

" _No thanks. I can already see the protestors waving signs outside my office, and being in Skull country won't deter them. You do whatever you want, but this thing will end badly and you know it._ "

Shifting his glance to the ceiling, Hala grumbled. Did he really expect them to be helpful? Olivia was too young, and Nanu too detached. He was the oldest Kahuna and _they_ should've relied on him, not the other way around.

Staring at the starry night, he frowned. In times like these, Koa's absence weighted heavier than usual.

Several loud knocks caught Hala's attention, making him turn towards the door.

"Tutu? Are you here?"

Hala blinked, a familiar smell of Malasada coming from the entrance. He smiled. "You can enter, Hau."

His grandson opened the door with a smile of his own, rubbing his green hair as he slipped inside the room.

As he walked, Hau's grey eyes zoomed from the windows to the maps until they settled on desk and the papers on it. "Are you working?"

"I'm trying, but Tapu Koko gave me quite a headache recently." Hala scowled at the papers before facing Hau, arms folded. "What's on your mind?"

"What do you-"

"You haven't asked yet if we're having Malasada for dinner." Hala's stare bore into him.

Hau tried matching the stare, gulping. After a few seconds, he giggled while raising his hands.

"Heh heh, you know me too well." He grabbed a seat and sprawled on it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Hau tensed up and took a deep breath, staring at Hala. "How strong was dad?"

Hala flinched, steadying his breath as he turned to the window. The moon shined as brightly as that night.

"Very, very strong." He clenched his fists. "He would've made a great Kahuna if he had remained."

Hau looked at his hands, twirling his fingers. "Why did you let him go, then?"

Hala closed his eyes, and for a moment it all came back: The moon shining overhead, harsh words flying. His son shifting on his feet, tensing up, then turning his back, never to return.

And then, his son's words rung out again.

" _Duties, duties, duties. Do you have_ any _idea how frustrating it is to hear you ramble of that crap?_ "

" _Hope you have fun keeping up your traditions dad, but I'm out._ _Don't pretend you care now._ "

Breathing became difficult for a second before Hala shook his head.

"He was very unhappy, and his happiness was more important than anything else."

"But, you know, wouldn't you have liked him to stay? Mending fences and the like?" Hau scratched his neck, eyebrow raised. "I mean, do you regret your decision sometimes?"

Hala paused for several seconds, fighting back the urge to nod as he smiled. "Would a parent ever regret making their child happy?"

"I see." Hau faced down.

Hala observed his grandson, patting his shoulder. "If something ever happens between us, always do what makes you happy. You won't go wrong that way."

"I'll try." Hau didn't raise his head.

Hala frowned and shook his head before rising up, dusting off his clothes. "Now, what about going to Hau'oli for a Malasada? I think the shop's still open."

"Really?" Hau gave his widest smile before jumping on his feet. "Sure! Let's go now!"

Hala chuckled as he adjusted his haori, leaving the house alongside his grandson as he held his hand tightly with his own.

"And now, for the results of your assignments." Kukui adjusted the papers in his hands before taking the first one, offering it to all the students. Much joy, disappointment or exasperation ensued, depending on the student.

As he reached the twins' desks, however, the Professor shook his head and frowned. "Things really didn't go well for you two, it seems."

"What?" Both Frax and Velvet jumped on their feet.

"What I assume is Velvet's part is pretty good actually, describing how Hyper Fang never actually manages to defeat the opponent in spite of its brutal damage output." Kukui read off the paper. "That said, the Nature's Madness part basically boils down to 'this move is awesome and Tapu Koko looks so cool when he does it'. Not exactly a great comparison, even if I agree with it."

Velvet blinked, then scowled, then sent the latest murderous glare Frax's way.

"Didn't you say you knew exactly what to say?" She clenched her fists.

Frax gulped, arms raised. "I t-thought I did."

"Have the results, anyway." Kukui placed the paper on their desks. The Lono twins observed it, and their faces promptly lost all color.

Velvet, however, made a nice Carvanha impression.

"You are going to _pay_ , Frax!" She lurched at him, ready to strike him.

Frax dodged the attack, jumping from his seat and running away from Velvet. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

The twins ran around the class for a couple of seconds before finally leaving it, all under the confused looks of Kukui and the other students.

They all blinked at once before Kukui cleared his throat, facing the class again. "Alright, and now-"

The school bell rung over his voice.

"- I think lesson's over. Oh well." Kukui shrugged. "Take care, everyone!"

All the students sans the Lono twins left the classroom rather quickly, leaving Professor Kukui alone. The Professor chuckled before going to the desk, grabbing his books. Before he could leave, however, he saw that someone still hadn't left class.

"Huh, still here Hau?" He blinked, stashing the books away and approaching the boy.

Hau nodded, hands on the desk. "Yeah, I wanted to ask something."

"Tell me." Kukui grinned, giving a thumbs up. "I will answer faster than a Quick Attack!"

Hau smiled back, taking a deep breath. "You challenged the Kantonian League, right?"

"Yeah, and I won too." Kukui adjusted his glasses, his grin widening as he closed his eyes. "There was this guy with a cape, and-"

Hau inched closer, hands slamming on the table. "How was it? More difficult than the trials? Easier?"

Kukui paused and blinked again, rubbing his chin as he nodded to himself.

"Easier in some aspects, harder in others, but a good way to improve anyway. There's several strong trainers in regions like Kanto."

"I understand." Hau folded his arms, looking outside the classroom. "I guess my dad got very strong, then."

"Most likely." Kukui placed his hands akimbo, inching closer to Hau. "Why did you ask me? Did Hala tell you anything about my League project?"

Hau blinked. "League project?"

Kukui flinched, turning the other way. After some moments spent shifting left and right, he adjusted his labcoat and forced a grin.

"Huh, never mind." He grabbed his books and put them under his shoulder. "I need to leave, Burnett's probably waiting on me for lunch. See you tomorrow!"

Waving, Kukui ran away as well. Leaving Hau to frown and look after him.

* * *

 

Feeling the harsh sunlight on his skin, Hala adjusted his stance as Hariyama did the same, both punching on at the same time and blowing air against each other.

Hala clenched his fists tighter. "Hit faster, Hariyama!"

Hariyama's tempo increased, and so did Hala's. Sweat pouring down his face, Hala tried to match his Pokémon's movements, punching away his worries for the League, for his son, for Hau, for Alola, for Tapu Koko's mission, and-

He stopped, taking a deep breath. He wasn't punching those thoughts away; if anything, they were punching _him_. All his uncertainties, his regret, his fears, his responsibilities, his problems, all together.

He rubbed the sweat off his face and stopped, his Hariyama doing the same.

He raised a hand, grimacing. "It's not working."

Hariyama blinked as Hala folded his arms and stared at the ground. He strode closer, patting Hala's shoulder.

Hala smiled, removing the heavy hand with a nod. "Thank you."

Hariyama distanced himself, letting Hala enjoy the quiet morning breeze as he took a deep breath. Melemele's soft wind was as soothing as ever, as was the chirping of the Pikipek and the salty smell of the sea. His smile widened, eyeing the clouds above him. Sometimes, he wished everyone could just stop worrying and contemplate what they had.

"Uhm, good morning, Kahuna Hala."

Steps and the sound of broken twigs caught Hala's attention, making him turn around. A familiar ashen blond boy was coming closer, a Pancham at his side.

"Oh, Kawika." Hala blinked twice before recovering his smile, adjusting his Z-Ring. "Didn't expect to see you so soon. Are you here to schedule your next Grand Trial?"

Kawika paused, playing with his shirt's collar before sharing a glance with Pancham. Hala frowned, dread running down his spine.

"Not really." He grabbed his Island challenge amulet, clenching his hands around it as he squinted his eyes. "Still here for the Grand Trial, though."

Hala tensed up, eyes widened. "Wait, you don't mean-"

Kawika shook his head, walking closer and handling the amulet to Hala.

"I-I'm just not good enough to pass it, sorry." He placed it in the Kahuna's hands. "It's better if I quit."

Hala's hands trembled as he stared at the amulet. Clenching his hands around the symbol of the Island Trials, Hala offered it back to Kawika.

"I get that you are feeling bad over the loss, it's understandable, but you shouldn't let this weight on you-"

"It's not weighting on me!" Kawika growled. "I never wanted to do these stupid trials in the first place!"

He slapped the amulet off Hala's hands, freezing right after. His eyes widened, bowing towards Hala with joined hands.

"S-sorry Kahuna, I d-didn't mean to!" He kept his head down, trembling and making himself smaller.

Hala stared at him, shaking his head and trying to steel himself.

"No no." He rubbed the sweat off his face. "What... What did you mean just now?"

Kawika perked his head up, gulping and tugging at his shirt.

"I only started the trials since my parents in Malie roped me in it, saying everyone in the family took part in them and that it was a tradition and all that stuff." He scratched his arm, shifting on his feet. "I didn't want to be the black sheep, but I just can't get into this."

He gulped again, sweating. "I d-don't want my parents to hate me."

Hala tensed up, shaking away the easy connections. He _had_ to help this kid now.

Taking a deep breath, Hala approached Kawika with a smile.

"They won't, don't worry." He patted his shoulders. "I can talk with them, if you wish."

Kawika looked back up, eyes widened. "Really?"

Hala nodded. "I will explain the situation. They might be angry at first, but I'm sure they will understand in time."

"You aren't kidding, right?" Kawika's lips trembled, stepping closer. "You are really gonna do it?"

"You have my word as Kahuna." He placed a hand over his chest, ruffling Kawika's hair with the other. "You should try to rest up and relax now. Try to understand what you want to do in place of the Trials for now, we will contact your parents the moment you feel ready. Okay?"

"Thanks, Kahuna Hala!" Kawika beamed, fists pumped. "You are the best!"

Kawika turned around and dashed away with his Pancham, keeping his smile. Hala feigned a smile of his own as he waved, only grimacing when the boy was long gone.

He grabbed the abandoned amulet, stashing it away with a sigh. This was just an isolated event. It couldn't be an example of what the current generation and Ula'Ula were like, it just _couldn't_.

Hala shook his head. Not even he was that optimistic.

A loud cry pierced the day, a cry Hala knew well. Looking over a nearby tree, Hala saw Melemele's guardian deity warching over him.

"Tapu Koko." Hala frowned. "You know everything, I assume."

The deity hovered closer to the Kahuna without a word. Hala could feel the electricity raising his hair on end. Once this could've seemed fearsome; now it was barely a nuissance.

"Then what do I do?" Hala raised his arms. "What _is_ the right choice here?"

Tapu Koko stared over him, tilting his head before disappearing. Now alone with Hariyama, Hala stomped the ground before heading homeward. He could _never_ trust anyone but himself.

* * *

 

Hala munched his Malasada quietly as he eyed his plate, his movements slow and calculated. He was tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table, his eyes distant. He kept biting his food, fist clenched.

On the other side of the table, Hau just finished devouring his Malasada three at a time, slumping on his chair and rubbing his belly with a joyful expression.

"Hmmm, delicious." He barely stopped a burp as he faced his grandfather. "Thanks for the dinner, Tutu!"

Hala met Hau's gaze, chuckling as he put his Malasada down. "Anything for my favorite grandson."

Hau chuckled as well while placing his hands behind his neck. He faced his grandfather again, but his smile faltered.

"How has your job been going?" He forced the smile back up. "You know, if something weird happened and the like."

Hala paused, breaking eye contact. He took a deep breath.

"Not really, it's going the same as usual." He clutched another Malasada. "Exactly like it should."

One bite later, Hala softened and turned back to Hau. "How has school been?"

"It's going great!" Hau beamed again, hands on the table. "I got the highest score on my assignment for Professor Kukui!"

"Kukui, huh." Hala shook his head, smiling back. "I'm glad school's going well for you."

"Thanks."

Silence fell between the two, and their smiles disappeared at once. They both turned their attention to the food, Hala eating and Hau observing the remaining breadcrumbs in his plate. They briefly spied the other, but went back to the food just as quickly.

Hau gulped, feeling a knot in his throat. His father, Kukui's project, Tutu- there was too much to ask. He rubbed the sweat off his face, taking a deep breath. His Tutu had always said they could talk of everything; he really wished that could be true.

Thankfully for him, Hala decided to clear his throat, interwining his fingers as he glanced at Hau.

"Do you think trials are obsolete?" His gaze sharpened and his posture stiffened. "That they need to be replaced?"

Hau flinched, forcing a grin and waving both hands ahead.

"Oh, not at all!" He rubbed his neck, forcing a laugh. "I mean, a League might seem appealing, but the trials are still the trials!"

Hala flared to Hau. "I've never mentioned the League."

Hau went wide-eyed, his heart skipping a beat. _Busted_.

"Ah, really?" Hau's forced smile disappeared as he played with his fingers. "Uhm..."

"Who told you about it?" Hala scowled at the window, toward the sea and a Laboratory on the beach. "It was Kukui, wasn't it?"

Hau nodded, taking a deep breath and turning serious. "Only because I asked him." He looked at his feet. "I wanted to know if Leagues were better than trials."

" _Why_?" Hau had never seen his grandfather so intense, nor heard him raise his voice as much.

Hau opened and closed his mouth as he ate his own words. One gulp later, he squinted his eyes and looked down. "I w-wanted to know if dad was stronger than you."

Opening an eye, he could see his grandfather staring at him. Hau swallowed an apology he would've really liked to make.

"What, you want to leave too?" Fists clenched and on the table, Hala glared again. "Alola is not good enough for you?"

Sweat poured down Hau's face. "It's not that, I've been thinking on who I actually look up to, and-"

"You want to reach your father." Hala shook his head and grabbed his forehead. "Why would you want to stay with an old geezer?"

"No, that's not-"

"Would you prefer to take on trials, or a League?" His grandfather's stare pierced through him, and Hau couldn't breathe.

"I-" The answer was easy, the correct choice clear cut.

Yet he shook his head and hung his shoulders, gulping once more. "I don't know."

His grandfather's wide-eyed stare made Hau feel guilty. His subsequent vacant look made Hau feel scared.

He raised a hand, pointing to the door. "Then go away. Apparently it works like a charm."

"Tutu, please, that's not what I meant-"

"Then tell me the truth!" His grandfather banged his fists hard enough to send plates flying, his body tense and hands trembling.

Hau gulped as his grandfather loomed over him, Hala's fists still clenched and stare aimed his way. He tried matching it, reply the correct answer, yet nothing came.

Shivering and filled with dread, Hau stood up and ran out of the house, leaving the door open. Hala's stare and anger melted away as he paled, running after him.

The Alolan night felt colder than usual as Hala rushed around Iki Town's surroundings, his eyes darting in every direction in search of green hair, a black shirt, orange shorts, _anything_. He was so focused in the search that he didn't even notice to be arrived on Hau'oli's outskirts, feeling the salty smell of the sea and the gentle breeze too late.

"Hau!" Hala yelled, taking deep breaths. "Hau!"

No reply came, only the sound of nature and Pokémon.

Hala rubbed his forehead, trying to steady his breath. All of this was too familiar, which meant he knew where he had to go.

Sprinting ahead, Hala prayed the Tapu to be right. He couldn't fail Hau too.

* * *

 

He didn't even pay attention to the tourists and citizens wandering around and turning towards him, zooming towards his destination without a stop.

The beach and the road felt like a blur to the Kahuna, only dropping to a halt as he reached his stop: the Melemele Ferry Harbor. The only reliable way to leave the island.

He clutched his heart as he panted and wheezed, his tired eyes braving the night in search of anything. He almost fell on his knees before noticing a spot of color among the blackness, sitting ontop of a bollard.

Hala smiled and sprinted once more, towards his grandson's back. "Thank goodness you are here."

He saw Hau flinch, wordless and still facing the other way. Hala gulped, his eyes going to the moon shining above.

Seconds passed. Then, Hau jumped off the bollard, still facing the sea.

"I'm leaving."

Hala froze, his eyes on Hau's back as he saw his grandson's body tense up.

The Kahuna stepped back, sweating again as he raised his hands. "You don't want to."

"I thought you said I should do what makes me happy." Hau started shifting on his feet, filling Hala with dread.

He clenched his fist tighter and faced Hala, glaring daggers his way. "If you want to stop me, you'll have to do it by force!"

Hau stepped closed and pointed his hand, tossing his Poké Ball. "Popplio, Bubble Beam!"

Popplio appeared, firing all the bubbles towards Hala. The Kahuna's reflexes were quick, and Hariyama appeared to tank the hit.

The barrage finished, Hala looked back at his grandson, hands raised. "I don't want to fight you."

"Well, _I_ want!" Hau growled, pointing ahead. "Disarming Voice!"

The cry echoed towards Hariyama and Hala, and the Kahuna frowned. "Arm Thrust!"

His Fighting-type powered through the supereffective attack, decking Popplio with his palm; one hit was enough to toss the Pokémon right at Hau, sending both on the ground.

Hala's heart skipped a beat, he and Hariyama quickly rushing towards the two.

"Hau!" Hala reached his son, kneeling at his height. "Are you alright?"

Hau moaned and panted in response, holding the unconscious Popplio in his arms as he stared to the ground.

Hala looked as well, staring at his useless fists. Then, he heard Hau laughing.

He blinked his way, head tilted. Hau's laughter continued as he placed a hand on his head.

"See, I'm still weak. I can't even resist one of your attacks."

Hau kept laughing, even as his breath became uneven and his body trembled. Even as the laughing slowly became more wheezy.

"And it's not just you. Frax, Velvet, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles... everyone in my class is better than me."

He finally looked up, beaming as tears traced his face. "A weakling like me would never be able to make it in a League, you know."

Hala's heart sunk in. He looked at his fists again, and at the moon mocking them from above.

"Hau..." It started raining without clouds as he grabbed his grandson in a hug, words failing both.

"Heh heh heh, look at you..." Hau laughed, clearing his grandfather's cheeks. "You shouldn't cry, Tutu..."

"Neither should you. This is all my fault." Hala tightened his hug. "I should've known better."

They remained still, looking into each other, then Hau shook his head.

"I don't care if it's a League, a trial or anything." He placed his hands on his grandfather's shoulders. "I don't want to surpass my dad, I want to surpass the one person that has always been there for me. I want to be the best, and help everyone else!"

Hala mustered a genuine laugh between tears, ruffling his son's hair. "You will make a magnificent Kahuna one day."

"Tutu, that's Tapu Koko's job, not yours..."

"Shhh, don't ruin the moment."

The two laughed together, neither wanting to let go even as they both stopped crying.

Feeling electricity in the air, Hala glanced up to see Tapu Koko again. The Kahuna gave a quick nod, and the deity left right after.

There was only one good solution to his current problem.

* * *

 

Hala and Hau stared each other down, the first firm and the second trembling. One the battlefield, Hariyama and Popplio mirrored their trainers.

They held their gaze for a few seconds before pointing at each other, twin smiles lighting their faces.

"Hariyama, Arm Thrust!"

"Popplio, Bubble Beam!"

Hariyama smashed through the barrage of bubbles, reaching Popplio and palming him skyward.

Popplio tried adjusting himself and readied a Disarming Voice, only for Hariyama's other hand to toss him back up.

Hau paled and stared wide-eyed as Hariyama kept juggling Popplio, the starter unable to fight back. Some hits later Hariyama finally tossed him down, defeated and hurt.

"Popplio!" The boy rushed at his Pokémon's side, sighing in relief as he opened his eyes. Trainer and Pokémon shared a hug before looking back at their opponents, seeing Hala smile.

"You two are improving, but you still need to be faster." Hala walked closer to Hau and Popplio, a stern glare towards them. "It will take a while before you can match Hariyama."

Popplio's ears drooped as he stared to the ground, Hau doing the same as he sighed. However, he quickly perked his head up while hugging Popplio, beaming at Hala.

"That's no problem. We will make it eventually!" He pumped his free fist, while Popplio grinned and waved a flipper.

Hala smiled back at the duo as he recalled Hariyama and adjusted his haori, Hau and Popplio's smiles only growing wider.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Hearing and seeing two familiar twins walking towards them, Hau and Hala turned, the first smiling and the second crossing his arms.

"Frax, Velvet." Hala's smile only widened as the male twin stopped right in front of him, fists pumped and grin on his face.

He flipped his hat backwards and pointed at him. "Hope you are ready! Me and Pikachu are ready to win!"

Hala gave a good-natured laugh, patting Frax's head.

"I'm sorry, today I have an important meeting. Maybe tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Again?" Frax rolled his eyes, stomping his feet. "Come on, I've been waiting forever!"

"And if you keep insisting, you will wait even more." Velvet sighed, shrugging and shaking her head.

Frax shifted between Velvet and Hala, mouth agape. Failing to say anything, he sighed and scowled at his side.

"This is not fair." He pouted alongside Pikachu.

Velvet took a long sigh. Hau and Popplio turned to each other and traded a nod, the boy taking a Potion and spraying on Popplio before letting him on the ground, walking together towards Frax.

"We can have a battle together if you want, you know." He placed his hands behind his neck, tilting left and right. "Me and Popplio know how to deal with Breakneck Blitz now!"

Velvet perked her head up, as Pikachu and Frax stopped pouting and widened their eyes. "What? There's no way to deal with a Z-Move!"

"You want to see?"

Frax pumped his fists. "Sure!"

The two boys traded a grin, then rushed in their places again. Velvet suppressed a laugh as she took her referee position again, Popplio and Pikachu already out and raring to fight.

"The kids sure are motivated."

Hala saw Kukui stride towards him, remaining still as he stopped next to him, Kahuna and Professor turning to the battle in the making.

"That's how they are." Hala chuckled, taking a deep breath as he turned serious. "What's important is that they do what they truly want."

Silence fell between the two. Kukui step forward and scratched his neck, then mustered a serious glance at Hala.

"Are you really sure, then?" He turned to the sky, feeling the wind blowing towards them. "There's no turning back if we start this."

"I'm aware." Hala nodded, facing the Professor. "It's the best possible way."

"Marrying trials and League into a singular system will take a lot more work than just creating a traditional League, you know."

Hala grinned. "I thought you wanted to celebrate Alola and make it known. A system unique to our region would be quite intriguing for outsiders."

"You have a point." Kukui smiled as he watched Popplio slapping Pikachu away, turning back to Hala. "I'm glad to have your help."

Hala laughed, glancing at the sky. "Like that would've stopped you."

"Maybe." Kukui shrugged. "I'm not such a maverick."

Hala turned back to the match, observing Hau and Frax doing their best to win. He folded his arms and smiled. "In the end, I'd much rather help foster change in a positive direction than try to keep things as they are. Nothing good comes from opposing progress."

"Such wisdom from the Kahuna."

"I didn't reach this conclusion alone." Hala allowed himself another glance at Hau and a chuckle before placing a hand inside his haori, producing an envelope. He then gave Kukui his back, clenching his hands around the letter. "I need to do something quick."

"I will wait." Kukui nodded, arm rised.

Saluting the Professor, Hala quickly strode towards Iki Town's post office, observing the envelope once more.

He had no idea if it would ever reach its destination, or if it would have had any effect, but he still needed to try. He would've corrected his big mistake of years ago.

Smiling again and filled with hope, Hala kept walking as he looked to the sky. The future was looking brighter than ever now.

* * *

 

**(Extra scene written by Crossoverpairinglover)**

* * *

 

"You know Hau, there are a few perks to being the Kahuna."

"Like what Tutu?" His grandson questioned as Hala gave a merry chuckle, the two walking together.

"Well you see my son, one of my less frequent duties is I am often asked to judge contests when they come around. I may have had no qualifications for judging that Pokemon Showcase exposition from Kalos a few years back, but whenever the Aether Foundation comes around telling me that there are bug overpopulations I can certainly be the judge of that."

"That there are bug overpopulations?"

"That, and for judging something they got the idea of from Kanto and Johto. It's something called a bug catching contest, where young trainers can capture a new Bug-type Pokemon and, if they capture the 'best' one, an evolutionary stone."

"Really!? Man, I wish I could enter, but I guess there is that favortisism thing..."

"Then simply find a really well colored Ariados and no one can say you didn't win on your own merits, bar the Kahuna discount of course." He grinned at his grandson's amazed and thankful expression, which he saw change into one of confusion when he saw the two exhausted registers.

"...Welcome to the Aether Foundation Bug Catching Competition." Frax Lono, dressed in a human sized Ledian suit, yawned.

"...Please fill out your name, address, and some personal information, as well as pay the cash fee. All money paid goes into the Aether Foundation Conservation Fund." Velvet Lono's toned was drained through what Hala could only suspect to be endless and repetitive questions from parents, contrasting her brother by dressing in a human sized Ariados suit.

"So this is the extra credit I heard the Principal mention to them after something about cute charms, Jigglypuffs and miss wicks." Hau muttered. Hala shook his head at his grandson's missing of the point as he took a few steps to the side as his son filled out the registration form and found himself in front of the Aether employee in charge.

"Ah Kahuna Hala. Good to see you."

"Good to see you as well. I'd like to pay for two admissions."

The employee looked at him in confusion.

"You don't have to pay for your grandson's entry, and you are helping us as main judge and master of ceremonies..." the employee ceased his questions as a large value bill was held up to him.

"It's not for either. I think your volunteers deserve something after dealing with fretting parents forgetting that Pinsir aren't native to this island all morning." Hala grinned.

A Kahuna's duties after all, were sometimes just to make someone smile after a long and hard day.


End file.
